An Attempt for Revenge
by aljnaz
Summary: Ever wonder what all of the villains thought when they were killed? angry? sad? disappointed in themselves? well this is what happens when Nappa and Queen Beryl silently team up and try to get revenge on our hero's. R&R !


1

_**Nappa POV**_

_**ever wonder what all of the other villains thought about being killed by the Z fighter's and Sailor scouts? And how mad they were when they didn't get there revenge? Well this is sort of what that is about. Hope you enjoy. Set in the episode and chapter in Gt when all of the dead come back. **_

Vegeta has grown way to soft especially if he care's so much for Kakorot's Daughter and her daughter too and so on. He has way to many grandchildren now that I think about it. Well two isn't a lot, but it is to much for me. Rini and Serena. Those names are disgusting. Actually just the thought that Vegeta is even related to Kakorot now is disgusting. He's just going to accept that too? Well I guess he doesn't have a choice since his son is in love with Kakorot's daughter and all. Right now all of us villains were fighting each other trying to pass sometime. Currently I wasn't fighting already being knocked out by some guy named Cell and then by Freiza. I didn't even want to fight but they made me. Some of Vegeta's granddaughters' enemies were here as well. Such as Queen Beryl__and some other minions defeated by Sailor Moon. Beryl was watching a battle currently going on between Sailor Moon and a Heart Crystal stealer, they tried stealing a heart crystal from Marron, the pip squeaks and Androids kid.__She had just saved her as well, now she was just waiting for her to wake up, since she just put the crystal back. Android 18 was with her as well, watching over daughter. Krillin was passed out not to far off. I rolled my eyes at the mushy scene before me.

"Every time I watch her, she continues to get stronger!" Beryl shouted in frustration, she summoned some energy and destroyed a nearby boulder. "I should be ruler of the Earth by now if it wasn't for her!" she said breathing heavily. The blast taking a lot out of her, she hasn't really trained or anything since she arrived here.

__" Well do you expect to do about it huh?" I asked her, getting annoyed by her whinnying. "It's not like we can be wished back or anything to fight them all over again." I said as I rolled my eyes. No way would they summon us back after everything we put them through.

"I know, it makes me so angry knowing that the annoying Moon brat is alive and well!' she continued to yell destroying another boulder. I stopped her before she tried to hurt someone blowing them out of existence. Sure I know I am evil but I don't want anyone to suffer through that. Well maybe just Vegeta and his whole lot..__Beryl looked at me as if she could kill me. She couldn't since over the years we became decent friends. Knowing she couldn't backed off. _**"**_How do you deal with it then, huh Nappa?" she wondered, calming down some. She sat down on the nearest rock brushing back her curly wavy red hair.

"I just don't think about it." I said leaning next to a boulder, she hasn't completely destroyed it.__"But when I do think about how I died and my revenge, I just release my anger, it tends to help me." I said crossing my arms.

"With the way I died, its kind of hard to forget." she said. I guess she is right. I watched Sailor Moon and her fellow scouts destroy her at her highest power. But in the end Sailor Moon

lost her memory, so I don't know why she was so disappointed. As silent consume both of us I could hear someone calling everyone not to far off. It was Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu. What do they want with us? After they catch there breath they told us everything, by simply asking one question.

"How would you all like to get your revenge on Sailor Moon and Goku Son or anyone who has killed you?" Dr. Gero wondered. I was surprised he even had to ask such a ridiculous question. The only reason why this group was formed was because of those two to begin with. Of course my revenge will be with Vegeta. I have the perfect master plan just to get to him.

__"Isn't that an idiotic question doctor?" Freiza spat at the both them. when he heard the question being asked. He was fighting Cell as they had rushed up. "Why do you even think we're here to begin with?" he asked them , they just grinned at Freiza, not saying anything for the longest minuet.

"We have a proposal, if two of you stay down here and fight Goku we can destroy the world with our ultimate weapon! He is on Earth for right now. But don't worry he is waiting on our command." Myuu told us as he waited for a reaction from anyone.

"I'll do it. Kakorot will have my revenge" Freiza agreed.

__"Even though it was his son that ended up killing me, it will be nice to finally see the savior of the Earth gone for good, just like it should've been in the first place." Cell said.

"It is decided then." Gero told us. "If you follow us, you will be able to have your revenge, on anyone you desire." he said walking towards the destination. Some of us lingered back, not sure if we should trust the two crazy doctor's. How does he desire to do this? We were doomed to live in Hell for the rest of eternity. Well, that's what King Yama told me when I was at the check in station. I decided to follow them, Beryl was beside me, not sure if she should go. I made her pulling her hand along with me. When we reached there destination we could see a huge black hole on the bottom on the ground below. All we would have to do is jump through it and we get our revenge? It doesn't seem safe to me for some reason. I looked over to Beryl, she had the same expression as well.

"Don't worry this is completely harmless, go on in everyone." he said, gesturing to the whole in the ground. One by one every villain that was killed went through it and I could hear the screams of the innocent people from Earth. Queen Beryl decided to brave it up and she jumped through it with her scepter at hand. I did too, joining her not far after her. She was still in the air when I finally escaped the whole. As I got to her, I could feel a very high power losing energy very quickly. It was someone I didn't recognize. I looked over to Beryl, she was grinning from ear to ear, realizing who it was.

"Finally Sailor Moon, is getting the beat down she deserves. She must be fighting someone powerful." she commented, looking in the direction of the battle, I did too. It was so strong but slowly going down. "I am going to find her and help whoever is fighting her." she told me.

"Good luck then, Beryl. I know you'll get her." I said, smirking. She flew off in the direction of the power. Now where could possibly be Vegeta? Or any of his family? I decided flying to the opposite direction of where Sailor Moon was fighting, letting Beryl have her moment. As I was flying I noticed some Sailor Scouts lying on the ground. They looked pretty much dead to me. But why were they so far away from Sailor Moon? They must of been fighting something off themselves so the Sailor Moon could get free. I was starting to get bored, so I landed. Once I did, I started feeling a lot power coming towards me. So Kakorot's family is coming to save the day huh? I flew off again not wanting to fight them, saving my energy for my fight for Vegeta. I don't care how much stronger he is now, I will fight him. I landed once again. Everyone was running now, being afraid of my appearance. I smiled as I watched them all run, I started pointing my finger to the sky, summoning some power. This is sure to get Vegeta over here. Once I gathered all of the energy, everything was destroyed. I looked to find one of the Earthlings wasn't running. She was standing there trying to figure out who I was. I knew her. She was decently beautiful, I guess. She had long blond hair that was tied into pigtails with buns on the top. Her blue eyes looked me over with curiosity. This was Serena, right? Crap I already forgot who she was..she looks completely different from Sailor Moon. If this is her, then why didn't Beryl already kill her?

"Why aren't you running like the rest of the Earthlings?" I asked her. I noticed that she was clutching something, it almost looked like her transformation brooch.

"I am no Earthling." She smirked, as she gripped it tighter.

"Ah, so I was right, you are Kakorot's daughter." I said.

"Well most likely his granddaughter." she told me, as she shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess you were close enough, at least you recognized I was a girl." she teased me. Yup, she is defiantly Vegeta's grandchild as well. I was starting to get angry with her. Just her presence was ticking me off. Should I wait for Beryl to get here so she could kill her? I decided against, preparing the blast. I think she would be happy if anyone killed her. I started preparing a blast, aiming it for her. She closed her eyes for some reason, that's when I noticed that she had little to energy to fight.This made my day, knowing this was going to be any easy kill. I fired my blast towards her, she continued to close her eyes waiting the pain that would come. As it was about to reach her someone stepped in between and blocked it. Once the smoke from the blast cleared_**, **_I could tell it was Vegeta. He was standing between me and Serena.

"So to get revenge on me you try to kill my granddaughter? That's low...even for you." he said, getting ready to fight me.

__"Grandpa Vegeta!" she squealed. It was annoying when she did. As I was about to fight Vegeta for the first time since I had last seen him, he fires a blast at me. It was really powerful, with one hit it took half of my energy ! I stopped, knowing I couldn't go any further then this. When did he ever become so strong? He was when I was alive and we were partners, but never to this extent. With one another blast, I closed my eyes. Knowing death was a definite thing. So I trusted those doctors for nothing?__When I reopened my eyes, I was back in Hell. Near my normal hangout spot. I rushed over to the giant big tv screen where all of us villains watch big matches like these. As I was watching Vegeta had just told his grandchild to run off, since she had no energy to help him fight the two doctor's. she flew over to where she thought her family might be. She eventually did, finding her parents, her Uncle Gohan- damn that kid grew up- and eventually her cousin should up with her other grandfather, Satan I believe he was called. Her mother Gabriella was fighting someone by name of Rilldo, for hurting her brother. So this girl is the daughter of Kakorot? I guess I could see the resemblance in power, but in appearance she must look like her mother. After powering up into a Saiyan, Rilldo was back here in Hell. For a while all I heard was talking amongst the group. Some little robot managed to heal Gohan since he was turned into metal. As he was being healed, Beryl had finally found Serena. She was caught completely caught off guard by her appearance, but she got ready to fight.

"Queen Beryl!" she exclaimed as she finally approached them. Serena's family was on the guard as well.

_** "**_So you do remember me! This Is my perfect opportunity, to kill you. You have no energy left. But you do have some, your life energy. And it will be mine!" she said.

"I could use a little help here!" she called her family for help. Her uncle, father, and mother prepared for anything. Beryl started charging for Serena as she was caught of guard again. She managed to get her hand around Serena's throat. Yes, she was doing it!__She was going to get her revenge. I smiled as I saw a cloud of white smoke, surround Serena's entire body. Very slowly she was losing her energy .

"Serena!" Gabriella shouted for her daughter. She powered up more, readying a ki blast at Beryl. Ha, like that was going to work!

"Now, you wouldn't want to hurt your precious little Moon Princess now would you?" Beryl laughed at Kakorot's daughter's predicament. She stood there watching her own daughter getting chocked to death. After a little bit of struggling, Serena had finally stopped trying to get free. She put her arms down her side. By now beryl had sucked enough energy from her, but I know she wanted to do it till she killed her. Out of no where a rose had struck Beryl's hand making her let go of the child. She clung onto it, seeing it starting to bleed. I could barely see a blue flash being a able to save Serena. It ended up being some man, in blue armor and floating behind him a nice black and__red cape. He gave Serena to her father to watch over. He turned his attention over to Beryl. So this is the man she was in love with? I don't see the attraction.

"Endymion?" she wondered. Being caught of guard. _Don't get distracted Beryl_!__I yelled in my head. Thinking somehow she could hear me. Endymion draws his sword and starts fighting her. Beryl was able to hold her own for a while, but after some time she was running low on power. How weak. After another swing of his sword the man was able to get to her stomach. Blood could be seen from her stomach as she clutched onto the sword. The man pulled it our and then she disappeared in a big black cloud of smoke. I started getting angry again. I summoned a blast and aimed it for the tv. As I was trying to calm down, I felt someone come up from behind me. It was Beryl. I was about to say something, but decided against it once I saw her face. She was upset that clearly evident. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"So Vegeta ended up killing you again huh?" she wondered as she sat down. Even though wound that was given to her was gone, she was still very weak. She kicked off her heals as I joined her.

"Yeah, I actually talked to the moon brat too." I rolled my eyes at Vegeta would've done anything to protect her. "She was low on energy. I would've gotten her too if Vegeta hadn't stepped in the way." I snarled. She looked up to where the tv was. She smiled as she saw it.

"Good thing you destroyed that blasted thing." she told me.

"Why? Now we can't see the rest of the fights." I asked her.

"Why would I want to watch something when I already know the outcome too?" she wondered. I guess she was right. Kakorot and his family will win, whether we like it or not. They were powerful when they were together. As long as Kakorot is alive and well, his family will always prevail. I think everyone already knew that. It was silent for a while as I heard some commotion from the north part of Hell. Freiza and Cell fighting Kakorot. Then after another blast, then it was completely quiet again. They were defeated. And when you are defeated in Hell, you never come back. Erased from existence. I looked over to Beryl and she felt the same thing. She got up from her spot and walked off not muttering another word. I stayed where I was, hearing Kakorot's voice in the background.


End file.
